Charge List
A PPC charge list is a list of all of the crimes that a Mary Sue or a wraith has committed against the canon. Most charges fall into five general categories: canon violations, space-time distortions, technical improbabilities, language abuse, and subjective charges. PPC Regulations The charge list is primarily used by the Department of Mary Sues, but must be used when PPC agents from any department assassinate a Mary Sue during the course of a mission. The purpose of the charge list is to clearly identify the target as a Mary Sue before killing her. Otherwise, if their target is actually not a Mary Sue, the agents risk committing murder; thus the charge list serves as a balance to the homicidal impulses of agents who have just seen their favorite canons violated. It is not always successful, of course; some agents have killed Mary Sues before reading charge lists, and on rare occasions have even killed canon characters or their own partners in their rage. Charge lists must always be read before killing a Mary Sue, not afterward, though they can be read while a fatal injury or poison takes effect. The Mary Sue is required to be reasonably conscious at the time of the reading. The charge list must include "being a Mary Sue," which must be substantiated with other charges. Agents may only record charges they have actually witnessed—otherwise, they could just read the Words from the safety of their response center and there would be no point to going on missions at all. Agents who neglect to record or recite enough witnessed charges may find themselves in trouble with Upstairs. Charge lists are not required, but may sometimes be read anyway: * When killing bit characters too minor to have a personality * When killing Cute Animal Friends * When performing an exorcism * When a DIO agent assassinates a Mary Sue PPC agent. The DIO does not exist. (No, really, they closed.) Sometimes there are not enough charges to justify assassination of a character. This usually happens when an agent encounters badfic characters who are neither Mary Sues nor bit characters without personality. In these cases, if the characters can continue to live in the continuum without damaging it, they are sometimes allowed to assimilate into the canon once the main target has been dealt with. Otherwise, they may be either recruited (as Nursery residents or new agents) or transferred out of their canons to a different continuum where they will do no damage. Sample Charge List A sample charge list, from the Department of Technical Errors: : Evelyn Eliza, you are charged with being a Mary Sue, with falling into Middle-earth through a plothole and speaking Westron without any prior knowledge of it, with bashing both Arwen and Galadriel, causing Legolas and Elladan to be so out of character that we lost two CADs to PPCing you, especially making them fall in love with you, fight over you, have children with you, and attempt rape on you....Sleeping with both Elladan and Legolas without either one knowing, having bad grammar, separating letters from their words, putting a saddle on Shadowfax, having unnaturally quickly gestating babies, and with having upwards of 77 period-comma substitutions. For this, you are sentenced to die pending a punishment that is fitting for you. : —Agent Isaiah, Mission #4: "Your Unhappy Elladan" PPC Basic Charge List Besides the individual charge lists, there are PPC Basic Charge Lists for general use. The PPC Basic Charge Lists are merely a template, there to give agents a rough idea of what to charge a Sue with. They cannot simply be read off to justify an assassination. There are adaptations for the following fandoms: * [https://plotprotectors.neocities.org/handbook/chargelist_lotr.html Lord of the Rings] * [https://plotprotectors.neocities.org/SIELU/chargelist.html Lord of the Rings: Special Interdepartmental Elven Languages Unit] * [http://twistedskein.webs.com/PPCHome/buffyverse/buffyverse_chargelist.htm Jossverse (Buffy, etc.)] * Bishopverse (Black Jewels Trilogy) * [https://plotprotectors.neocities.org/handbook/chargelist_potc.html Pirates of the Caribbean] * [https://plotprotectors.neocities.org/handbook/chargelist_starwars.html Star Wars] * Pern * Mario * [http://community.livejournal.com/the_ppc/31864.html Hikaru no GO] * [http://lily-winterwood.livejournal.com/24683.html Battlestar Galactica (2003)] * [http://lilywinterwood.tumblr.com/post/31384152086/ppc-basic-charge-list-bbc-sherlock-edition BBC Sherlock (and, minus some elements unique to the BBC canon, Sherlock Holmes)] * [http://web.archive.org/web/20081120060737/http://kalime.com/burn/fics/03pt3.html The Matrix] (only portions survive; ctrl-f for "PPC") * Modified for the former Sub-Department of Rare Fandoms Category:Charges Category:Original Series